Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to the integration of silicon and silicon-germanium nanosheet devices on a single chip.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be formed with “nanosheets,” where a thin sheet of semiconductor material is used, for example, as the channel of a field effect transistor (FET). While nanosheets may be formed from a variety of semiconductor materials, forming multiple such devices using different respective channel materials can be challenging and may necessitate the use of exotic processes to selectively etch only one type of channel material. These exotic chemistries may be damaging to other device components, for example making it difficult to form good source/drain isolation